Feeding Time
by Sakura Sango
Summary: He loved when they had time to enjoy each other after feeding.


Title: Feeding Time.

Author: Saku

Rated: R, I'm rating this for what is in the warnings. If you don't like don't read.

Warnings: blood, blood play, biting, vampirism, slight incest, look at the pairing.

Word count: 1232

SPOILERS: This contains characters from Tokyo Revelations from Tsubasa, if you don't know them you may be spoiled! Read at your own caution!

Summary: He loved when they had time to enjoy each other after feeding.

A/N: This takes place before Kamui and Subaru end up going to Tokyo (since I wanted to do something before the gang comes but stupid Subaru just _had_ to sleep forever). Anyways this was fun to write, so I hope you will enjoy it too!

And before you ask, I have no idea who Kamui was biting at the beginning- your imagination can fill that part in!

Prompt was: _-bloodplay, biting, vampirism - He loved when they had time to enjoy each other after feeding._

_x-x-x-_

Emerald eyes watch the drop of blood as it slides down the pale chin. A tongue darts out as he licks dry lips as eyes follow the drop that slowly trails down the smooth neck. Unconsciously he leans forward in the rickety chair, his sharpened claws (he cannot ever remember calling them out) scratch at the wooden handles, leaving several deep grooves in the polished wood. A tongue slowly traces his sharpened fangs, one nicking his tongue, filling his mouth with a coppery taste.

He loves watching his brother feed. The way his violet eyes turn a violent crimson, the same color as the blood he sucks. His breath quickens every time he watches Kamui sink his teeth into pale flesh and his eyes roll back (a mirror to Kamui's actions) as he arches his back, his body reacting to the sent of blood that fills the room.

Teeth sink into his tongue as he bites back a moan while wide eyes watch his brother slowly lick and kiss the fang marks. Lips close in on the pale wrist, sucking one last time before pulling away. And it takes everything in his willpower to keep from jumping his brother, nipping and sucking at the porcelain flesh.

Swallowing hard Subaru finds that he cannot contain his urges as he leans forward, finishing the distance between the two of them. Eyes roll back as a bloody tongue licks lazily at the blood drop that has slid down to his brother's collarbone. Languidly he licks along the trail that he has memorized while watching it, unknowingly leaving a smear of blood from his wounded tongue. Lips press against the corner of Kamui's mouth as he plants a chaste kiss.

His body moves on its own, Subaru is barely conscious of his actions as he slides out of his chair and quickly crawls into his brother's lap, legs on either side of the vampire's hips as he wraps his left arm around the thin shoulders. Lazily he brings a claw up to his brother's neck as he presses the razor sharp nail against the soft flesh. With the slightest pressure the tip of the claw slips into the skin, crimson blood welling up and spilling over his finger to rush down the boy's neck.

Kamui shudders in delight, a hiss escaping from clenched teeth, as he his head drops to the side, allowing his brother easier access. His hands press against Subaru's lower back, fingers clasping together to keep him from leaving easily.

Twin sets of crimson eyes lock, emotions flitting though them rapidly. Swallowing thickly Subaru breaks the stare as he leans forward. His finger pulls away, as a mini torrent of blood seeps through the open wound, rushing out before Kamui is able to heal. A tongue darts out as Subaru laps at the blood that trails down the boy's neck, before it can stain his black shirt.

Lips press against the wound as he sucks harshly, trying to pull out every last bit he can before it heals completely (there are some downsides to the quick healing that pure blood vampires have). Kamui moans as he bounces his brother on his lap, legs jiggling just enough to make Subaru cry out as his head falls back.

Reaching up, Kamui smirks as he presses a razor sharp nail to his own neck and makes a small slice. He watches closely at how his brother reacts to the sudden coppery scent. It fills the room, covering it in a musty scent. A scent that makes Subaru's fists tighten their grasp in his clothes as he leans forward. He looks too much like a zombie brought back to life as he leans forward, his head jerking wildly, mouth wide open. Fangs glint in the dim light as Subaru stares wide eyed, his crimson eyes slowly darkening until they are the same deep color of the blood that Subaru lusts for.

Leaning forward he laps enthusiastically at the blood that seeps down the pale flesh. Fingers tighten their grasp, sharpened nails ripping the fabric of Kamui's shirt. Shifting on his brother's lap the boy presses closer, their bodies molding perfectly as he laps at the pale flesh. It is perfectly cleaned of the blood, yet he still licks and sucks at the perfect neck as his eyes flutter shut.

The smell of blood permeates in the room, leaving Subaru nothing more then a licking, nipping mess of a vampire who thrusts wantonly against his brother. Humming Kamui rubs at his brother's back as he tries to help him down from his frenzied high. Shakily Subaru feels his control return, as crimson eyes slowly fade back to the lovely emerald that he is used to looking at in the mirror. With one last lick he pulls away staring at the pale flesh, eyes darting around as he double checks to make sure that he has grabbed every last bit. Gently he lies his head against Kamui's bony shoulder as he tries to regain the last of his self control.

A smirk crosses Kamui's face, the same smirk that he gets when he is about to engage in a battle (one that poor Fuuma knows all to well), as he rolls them around until Subaru is lying on the bed. Carefully Kamui leans down as fangs glide effortlessly across his brother's perfect neck. Slowly, he loves to savor the feeling of his fangs sliding into his brother, Kamui sinks his teeth into his brother's neck.

Hands fly up as Subaru tangles his fingers in Kamui's long hair. Violet eyes roll back as his back arches, a whimpering moan falling from his lips. Blood fills Kamui's mouth as he greedily sucks. His hips slowly rub against Subaru's as he feeds, adding to the sensations that overtake the boy.

By the time he pulls away, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth again, Subaru is a whimpering, shuddering blob on the ratty blanket as he heaves for breath. Shakily he leans up as he gently licks at the blood that has escaped Kamui's mouth.

Desire overtakes him as he grips the long strands tightly and tugs his brother's mouth to his. His tongue slides along Kamui's teeth, circling sharp fangs, as he tries to steal every last bit of his own blood. Subaru rolls his tongue over Kamui's stilled muscle as he licks off the last flecks of blood. Pulling away he gasps for much needed air as he lies on the bed, trying desperately to calm his body again.

Sighing Kamui lazily wraps an arm around his brother's heaving chest as he leans heavily on his right arm, his forehead resting on Subaru's. "You know," he whispers while rolling onto his back, his arm sliding along his brother's white shirt. "We have to jump again. And soon. We've been here far too long."

Subaru can only nod lazily as he turns eyes towards the opened blinds to stare at the people who are flying on brooms and random vehicles. For a second he hopes that the next place the jump to is at least slightly normal, more normal then here. Though he does not care where they go next or how many times they have to travel to other dimensions. As long has he has his brother Subaru could never care.


End file.
